


Revenge!

by Malezita



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malezita/pseuds/Malezita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He who mess with the Captain, must know revenge! is coming his way!!<br/>Story written for VAMB's Secret Drabble Exchange 2012.<br/>Thanks to my betas (yes, I had 2) Libby Kim and GSLovesvoy!!!! </p><p>This story have 3 add-ons, not chapters per se, but attached as that to the main story.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revenge!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elem](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elem).



“What on earth are you doing here?” Commander Chakotay asked, startling the all mighty Starfleet Captain, Kathryn Eloise Janeway, who at that exact moment was spreading a generous amount of itching powder over the towel inside his boxing bag. She hissed and turned around, stumbling in the darkness of the commander’s quarters, hiding her guilty hands behind her back and accidentally spreading some of the powder over her derriere – an action that made her curse herself for her overzealousness and Machiavellian streak. She should not have used the strongest version of itching powder the replicator could provide. And now she was caught red handed! Her butt itched like hell, but she was not going to let Chakotay see her scratching her ass in front of him. Discreetly she walked back until her lower cheeks bumped against the corner of his dining table and she desperately tried to scratch her butt without him noticing.  
While she felt a little relief from scratching her caboose, she thought back to the events that had landed her in this situation - a situation which was so unbecoming of a Starfleet officer…, much less a Starfleet captain.  
It had all begun a week ago, when the captain and the commander were having breakfast in the messhall. He had decide that morning to eat his usual oatmeal with honey, but she felt bold and asked for Neelix’ special, Unsurprisingly, it was inedible and smelled like old marathon shoes and Kathryn could have sworn that it moved. Disgusted, she took her spoon and in a stealth move landed it inside Chakotay’s oatmeal bowl. He raised an eyebrow but said nothing. When she repeated the action for the third time, he decided it was time to stop the abuse.

“Kathryn,” he said. “What are you doing?”

“Me?” she asked innocently. “I’m just helping you to finish your breakfast, that’s all.” She batted her eyelashes sweetly at him.

“Is that so? And what makes you think I need help to finish my breakfast?” He enquired, trying to hide his amusement under a serious façade.

“Well for a start, you have plenty there for both of us. And secondly, it is your fault!” Kathryn crossed her arms in front of her, forcing her breasts up.

“My fault?” he asked incredulously and ogling her as discreetly as he thought possible “And how is that,… my fault?”

“You saw what I was ordering for breakfast, and you did nothing to stop me.”

“So what you’re saying is that Starfleet Captain, Kathryn Eloise Janeway, Delta Quadrant’s adventurer, Borg defeater, and sexy woman, needs someone to order her breakfast for her?

“Well you know me better than anyone, you know what I like and dislike, so you should have known that this…” She pointed to her tray, screwing up her face, “‘breakfast’ wouldn’t meet my expectations about the first meal of the day!”

“Mmmh, I really don’t remember ‘the Captain’s official breakfast orderer’ being on my job description, he said looking at the ceiling of the messhall as if trying to remember.

When he was looking up, Kathryn took this opportunity to try to grab another spoonful of his oatmeal. But he noticed her sneaky maneuver and moved the bowl out of her reach and ate a full spoon of the sweet and gooey concoction, smiling at her almost mockingly. That made her blood boil and she angrily got up from the table. Chakotay took her arm, encouraging her to sit back down and in a very calm voice he said,

“Calm down! Don’t make a scene, Kathryn.”

She was fuming now…. And her breath was coming in little puffs.

“And I know you love me anyway” He winked at her and smiled…that damned disarming smile that he knew left her weak at the knees!

“NO! I do not love you.” She got up from the table, leaned seductively as if to kiss him and sank her spoon into his oatmeal. She raised it to her mouth and gently sucked the piece of cutlery between her lips. then licked the spoon clean.  
Wide eyed and feeling a stir in his groin, he looked at her as she left the messhall, giving him a full view of the extra swing in her hips as she catwalked through the sliding doors. All hot and bothered, he thought he would have to wait at least 15 minutes before he would be able to get up. As he sat there, Chakotay began to build a plan to get even with her.  
#  
It was almost midafternoon and Kathryn had at least two hours more of her shift. When she looked up from the screen she shared with Chakotay, he was concentrating hard on a PADD. Since they were in a very quiet part of the space, she decided it was time for a nice cup of her favourite beverage – coffee. There was nothing she loved more than the dark, bitter brew, and the thought of it didn’t fail to make her happy.  
Slowly she rose from her seat in the middle of the bridge and walked to her personal sanctuary, calling over her shoulder,

“The bridge is yours, Commander!”

“Aye, Captain.”

As the sliding hissed, Chakotay began to mentally count 1, 2, 3, ….and a little evil smile brought out the dimples in his face. 4, 5, 6, 7….everybody was busy at their stations when the voice of the captain filled the bridge.

“Janeway to Torres, to my ready room ….NOW!” As the link was closed the young ensigns began to tremble. B’Elanna Torres sent a worried look towards the helm direction, getting a pair or shrugging shoulders as her only reply. On the other hand, the first officer seemed strangely calm- until she saw the evil smirk. It had always been a sign of trouble during their Maquis days. Sighing she got up and headed for the Dragon’s Den; As soon as B’Elanna entered she knew there was a problem. The captain paced the room muttering obscenities that would make a sailor blush. Torres remained silent and went directly to the replicator. She keyed in some codes and ran some tests. The results made the ridges on her forehead shine with sweat. That P’tak! I’m going to cut him into tiny little pieces with dull, rusty bat’leth, she thought. How could he do something like this …to her, now? She was going to kill him slowly…

“Captain, the command for your coffee has been changed. Not just in this replicator, but throughout the ship. From now on you will need to say a specific phrase.

“And what phrase might that be ….lieutenant?” asked Janeway between gritted teeth. The chill in her voice lowered the temperature in the room by at least three degrees and B’Elanna suspected that the captain knew who the perpetrator was.

“Ca…” She cleared her throat “Captain, the phrase is ….”I..I love you Chakotay.”

The silence that fell in the room for a few seconds seemed like an hour of torture under the ministration of a sadistic Cardassian Gul. Never had B’Elanna prayed so hard to Kahless for a Borg cube sighting. But she was clearly out of luck, so she focused on trying to fix the replicator.

“Lieutenant, can you fix this?”

B’Elanna kept tapping keys and cursing under her breath.

“Captain, someone has reprogrammed the commands for coffee all the replicators and has used a Maquis code that I have never seen before. I don’t have a clue how to break it.”

“THIS IS RIDICULOUS!” Janeway screamed and tapped her combadge opening link. “Janeway to Chakotay, answer me you big RAT!”

“Chakotay here, Captain. What can I do for you” his voice was calm but she could tell he was grinning even over the comlink

“Tell me how to break the code, Commander, or you will spend the next week on the couch!”

“I don’t know what are you talking about, Captain. I’m heading now to astrometrics. Is there something more I can do for you?”

“No, but be warned, this is war mister.” Her voice was deadly, making the temperature in the room drop another few degrees. “You won’t know how, or when…but I will have my revenge!”

That was a week ago: a week where she had to declare her love to her first officer every time she wanted a cup of coffee. It had been a week of careful planning, research, stalking, and practice to achieve this…her revenge! Itching powder on his boxing towel would teach him a lesson. 

But what she hadn’t count on him coming back to his quarters so soon, and he had caught her at the very moment she was spreading the powder over his towel. And, to make matters worse, she had dropped the powder all over her ass. Now the most important thought in her head was where to find sandpaper to scrath the itch.  
Oohh sweet relief, she thought, not noticing how her hips rocked sensually against the corner of the desk. She also did not notice Chakotay moving stealthily to her side until he wrapped his arms around her waist and scratched her left cheek with his free hand. Kathryn groaned in pleasure as she whispered to him.  
“I will have my revenge, you know that…don’t you?”

He nodded and whispered back

“I know, and I’ll be waiting …”

Kathryn hugged him back. 

“I love you Chakotay ….” and the noise of the hot cup of coffee materializing in the replicator made them both laugh!

Fin!

*read next chapter/add-on for this story! :)


	2. Kathryn & the mess hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add-on #1

It was early in the morning, the steady hum of Voyager’s engines were the first thing she noticed every morning, and it meant that everything was right in their Little world, their ship was fine, the crew was in top shape and they were heading to earth. Captain Janeway opened her eyes just a few minutes before the wakeup call, so she deactivated it and after a last snuggle against the pillow she stretched like a lazy cat and got up from bed, heading directly, as she did every morning, to her replicator for a glorious cup of hot, black coffee. Then she said the magic phrase, the one she had managed to keep secret from everyone, the one she made B’Elanna Torres, Voyager’s chief engineer keep secret, the phrase that stinky excuse of a boyfriend had programmed all the ship’s replicators.

“I love you Chakotay,” Janeway said, but the replicator’s answer was, what she feared the most: 

“Insufficient rations,” the metallic voice replied.

She checked her account and it was extremely low in rations, of course, she muttered, it is the end of the month, what else should I have expected, she thought.

“Damn it,” she swore, and proceeded to hack into Commander Chakotay‘s rations account; it was like their secret game, she would steal a few rations and he would pretend not to notice, but he always managed to have extra rations for her to steal and she loved him more for it.

But today something was wrong, tried 1, 2, 3, 4, times….and she was getting impatient, she couldn’t believe it ….that rat changed his password and encoded his account with the same code he had changed the coffee command!!...

“That bastard!!!” she hissed between gritted teeth, now she was angry…and with no caffeine in her blood stream, this was HIS entire fault and he was going pay for it.

“As my name is Kathryn Eloise Janeway….he is going to pay.” 

Captain Janeway got dressed as quickly as possible and ran to the messhall; maybe if she was lucky enough the crew would be scarce at this hour of the day.

The sliding doors opened and the room was almost empty, with just a few lower deck crewmen from beta shift present.

“Hooray” she thought, “the coast is clear” and in a stealthy move she negotiated her way through the room into the zone where the messhall’s replicator was, successfully arriving to the said machine without taking much attention onto herself. She stepped in front of it and looked to her left, then to her right, only to make sure there was no one eavesdropping; she was alone and whispered the coffee giving phrase, but her voice was too low and nothing happened.

“You….you….glorified toaster!” she said out loud.

“Unable to comply,” the machine answered.

From Captain Janeway’s gritted teeth it was heard : 

“I love you Chakotay.” 

The whine of the replicator making her coffee and the excitement over her first cup of the day were broken in an instant by a muffled chuckle and a pained cough used to hide an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Kathryn closed her eyes, her worst fear had just happened, someone had heard her. She sighed and again swore under her breath that there was an ex-maquis who was going to pay for this and that the first officer’s post would be available pretty soon; she was going to take his guts out with a plastic knife, cook them herself and make him eat’em! He would end up begging to be handed to the Viidians!, he was going to pay!!!

Taking a fortifying and deep breath she turned around, keeping a cool façade and with her cup of coffee safe in her hand, she was greeted by the faces of Lt. Tom Paris, and Ensign Harry Kim, who were looking at her expectantly and with a glint of mischief in their eyes.

“Gentlemen,” she nodded.

“Captain,” they nodded back.

“Have a nice day,” she said, turned and started to walk slowly, she didn’t wanted them to think she was escaping or something, but she could see tears in their eyes trying to control their laughter.

“You too, Captain,” said Lt. Paris….

She was almost at the door when a fit of laughter broke the silence in the messhall; captain Janeway stopped for a moment and continued walking through the sliding door…..  
A plastic knife is too sharp….a spoon!...that would be her weapon to turn her soon to be ex-first officer into a huge pile of chopped meat…..yes!!...he was going to pay!!!


	3. Kathryn & Engineering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add-on #2

Some work should keep me distracted… Kathryn thought, if she had to spend a minute longer sitting by his side in the bridge she might end up ripping his head off!...playing innocent, that was his game now!...but what bothered her the most were the eyes of Ensign Kim,

“Oh God!” She thinks and sighs when the sound of his laughter the morning before echoes in her mind…..

“Torres to Janeway,” she heard and sighs again.

“Janeway here, Lieutenant Torres, what can I do for you.” Her voice was dry for the lack of coffee.

“I could use your help here in engineering, Captain; we have a problem with the warp core calibrations.”

“Thank god!” Kathryn thought, and jumped off her seat, and maybe too eagerly she answered “I’m on my way Lieutenant, Commander, you have the bridge.” And then she entered quickly into the turbolift heading to engineering, leaving a very stunned bridge crew, except for one person who wore an evil dimpled grin.

Took her only a few minutes to arrive, but it was such a huge relief to be as far from the bridge as possible, she sighed deeply, fixed her uniform and squared her shoulders, till she attained that regal aura she always oozed every time she entered a room.

Engineering was chaotic and after a brief update on the situation, B’Elanna Torres and Captain Janeway were working under a console, cramped among hyperspanners, sonic screwdrivers, conduits and couplings.

After a few hours of hard work, engineering was buzzing in activity; in a quick movement Captain Janeway emerged from beneath the bottom of a console.

“B’Elanna, let me see the data about the readings of the warp core, will you?”

The only response was a muffled sound and a hand appeared from under the console with a PADD in it.

Kathryn took the PADD and began to read it, and oblivious to the noise of the engineering crew and the hum of the warp core, she walked directly to the replicator and without lifting her eyes from the PADD she said the magic words, “I love you Chakotay” and a cup of coffee materialized in the machine. She took it and sipped once, then twice, then…then she noticed, engineering was silent, you could have hear a pin drop on the floor, every head was turned to her.

She blushed furiously and a loud whoop! broke the spell, several “about times” were heard and a few giggles and laughs celebrated some pool winnings.

Kathryn just slowly walked, coffee in hand, out of engineering, cursing under her breath…”as my name is Kathryn Janeway…he is going to PAY!!”


	4. Kathryn & Astrometrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Add-on #3

As always, nothing in the Delta Quadrant was easy for our intrepid captain, and this week wasn’t an exception, her coffee intake was being challenged first, due to a certain first officer‘s idea of “teaching the captain a lesson” by changing the command for her coffee in all the ship‘s replicators, and second this little stunt made her the object of the ship’s gossip, she didn’t want that when she started her secret relationship with Chakotay, but after months of hiding even she was a bit tired and in the end didn’t care much who knew. 

musing about the last few days’ events Captain Janeway walked to the astrometrics lab for the monthly communication with the Alpha Quadrant and today she had some reports to make to Admiral Paris and Admiral Patterson.

The communicating began with no delay and Seven of Nine worked very effectively to keep the communication from degrading.

Captain Janeway‘s report to her superiors was accurate and detailed as usual, caught in the middle of the admirals’ reply, Kathryn walked, like she always did, to the replicator to order a hot cup of coffee, and she did...not even remembering where she was or whom she was talking to, the words fell from her lips almost like a caress, “I love you Chakotay,”   
and the replicator didn’t fail to produce the desired nectar, a cup of hot, black coffee . 

By this time of the week the new coffee command was like her second nature and she was growing fonder of the little phrase and its meaning.

When Seven heard the words her head snapped up from the console she was working on, and she mentally scratched Commander Chakotay as an available mate. 

A loud whoop and congratulations were what brought Captain Janeway back and when she noticed the coffee in her hand she knew exactly what just happened…..it was engineering all over again, but now it was the admirals, She cleared her throat and looked in astonishment at how Admiral Paris paid some credits to Admiral Patterson who was gloating about how he knew this was coming and that he should have bet more credits on it!

Kathryn was open mouthed, not believing her eyes, then the admirals noticed her. 

“Congratulations, Captian!” they said almost at the same time.

Kathryn looked at the screen and then to Seven, who winked back at the captain, she shrugged and said thank you to the admirals and continued her exposition about their latest findings in the Delta Quadrant as professionally as possible.

All the while thinking from time to time how her revenge will be so unexpected that he wouldn’t know what hit him, oh yes siree, he was going to pay.


End file.
